


A Surprise Visit

by polydemipan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polydemipan/pseuds/polydemipan
Summary: Gavin is exhausted from working too much at the station, and as a result, forgets his lunch at home. Luckily, he has someone to bring it to him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	A Surprise Visit

Gavin was extremely frustrated. The laws had only recently been changed to include android rights, which meant many anti-android humans were acting very aggressively towards the new species. The workload had taken its toll on Gavin's patience, making him work overtime 4 days out of the week. Gavin just wished he was back at home, with his new boyfriend. 

After Connor's attack in the evidence room, and the pacifistic approach the revolution leader had taken, Gavin had realised a few things. First, that he was an asshole (and not in an ironic way, unfortunately). Second, that androids weren't as bad as he thought.

Connor was still a prick, though.

To his surprise, a few days after Cyberlife had been forcibly shut down, an android had turned up on his doorstep. Apparently, it had taken note of his relation to Kamski _(only cousins, thank God for that)_ and decided that Gavin was the best person to help with its problems.

See, this android had deviated after the revolution. It had had no experience with being treated like a slave, freedom was all it had known. However, this meant it had no help learning about the world it had been created in.

Gavin took it in immediately; he had also realised that despite hating Kamski and Cyberlife with every fiber of his being, there was no reason to hold a grudge against the androids themselves. 

That was about the same time that Gavin had (grudgingly) stopped calling androids 'it'.

Over the past few weeks, they had grown closer. Gavin even gave him a stupid nickname: Nines.

Nines quickly learnt how to deal with Gavin. The android noticed that most of Gavin's attitude came from his tendency to repress his emotions, and instead began to gently pressure Gavin into being more open with him. It worked.

(Not at work, obviously; despite Gavin being the Asshole of the Station[™️], others had shown Gavin multiple reasons to not be friendly towards them.)

Gavin had difficulty saying it, or coming to terms with it- he had never experienced it before, after all, and didn't know if what he was feeling was real- at first, but he had fallen for Nines. Pretty damn quickly, yes, but soon enough Nines had understood why Gavin refused to make eye contact and made his own love confession.

Nines had later told him it was difficult to make the first move, but Gavin knew that he would just start repressing his feelings again instead of telling Nines, so he was glad Nines did so first.

It was now around midday- Gavin had been forced to work _more_ extra hours the past few days without warning, and Nines made the sensible decision to provide him with extra food.

By some turn of fate, Nines had completely forgotten about it (not everything about deviancy is helpful) as he was busy trying not to return to stasis (he refuses to go to bed alone, and always waits up for Gavin). So, the android was required to go to the station.

Gavin's lunch break had began, yet he refused to turn his head from the files open on the monitor in order to grab a snack from the vending machines.

On the other side of the room, the elevator doors slid open. Heads began turning as a man who looked remarkably similar to Connor with a blue LED and casual clothing walked through the maze of desks.

Gavin had yet to turn around, not noticing the department's confusion (they had seen Connor leave earlier for an investigation in a completely different outfit, and he wouldn't be returning for at least a couple hours). 

The confusion only grew as an android walked towards of known android hater Gavin Reed. Eyes followed, as Nines placed a plastic container on the desk. Gavin, somehow, still had yet to realise Nines was there- his exhausted state had kept his focus on the witness statements.

Nines moved closer and pulled up a chair, seemingly unbothered by the attention, putting an arm around Gavin. The human finally noticed that, and turned with a tired but wide smile. (Which surprised everyone else in the vicinity- who knew Gavin could smile?)

"Hey hon, what are you doing here?"

"...Reed, what the _fuck_?"


End file.
